Smug Wojak
Smug Wojak is a meme that started on both /r9k/ and /s4s/ in early August 2014. It is about a drawing of a character which somewhat resembles Wojak (the feelguy). It is based on both Wojak and Smug Pepe (a pompous-looking version of Pepe (the sadfrog)). Smug Wojak can be used to convey positive feelings or as a related picture (e.g. Smug Wojak who holds chopsticks can be used as an OP post image in a sushi thread). Appearance Like Smug Pepe, Smug Wojak usually has his eyes partially open, a smile and his left hand in front of his chin. Smug Wojak is sometimes depicted holding, using or wearing various items, such as a bottle of Wojak (a Polish beer brand), a Desert Eagle, a fork with spaghetti, headphones, etc. These are usually taken from photographs of real-world objects (or pictures that closely resemble them). Sometimes Smug Wojak is seen wearing clothes, such as a black suit. These are also from realistic-looking images. Smug Wojak is left-handed. Comparison with Smug Pepe Comparison with Original Wojak Smug Wojak looks fatter than original. However, this can be interpreted metaphorically, as inflated ego or grown confidence. In addition, Smug Wojak's facial expression is smug, whereas the original one looks depressed or void of all feelings. An illustrated comparison of facial features is below. The figure below shows Wojak's transformation into Smug Wojak. History Smug Wojak has gone through a few iterations before his current form. First Version In this iteration, Smug Wojak has his index finger just below his nostril. His hand looks very crude. Second Version The index finger is moved below his mouth and is almost straight. The hand still looks rather crude. Third Version The thumb and index finger form a circle. The hand still looks a bit crude. Fourth Version Original The fingers have been moved and thickened since the previous iteration. The hand is very similar to that of Smug Pepe. Revision Two The image was cropped from 800x400 to 640x400. This gives it a tidy, compact look. As of now, this is the final version. Spread Initial Use /int/ Sighting On the 17th of August, 2014, someone started a thread on /int/ with an image of Smug Wojak with a comment ">tfw no gf". The thread was deleted almost three hours later. An archived version exists here: https://archive.moe/int/thread/28804058/. Possible Mention on /tv/? On the 20th of August, 2014, there was a thread named "what does /tv/ look like" on /tv/. Someone mentioned Wojak, and somebody else asked who he is. That question was answered with ">Not knowing about smug Wojak". The thread is archived here: http://archive.moe/tv/thread/47838908/. Later Use Since late 2014, Smug Wojak has appeared on numerous boards besides s4s, /r9k/, /int/ and /tv/. These include /qa/, /v/, /vg/, /o/ and /b/. Archive searches show he has been posted from around the clock – and around the globe, at least on boards with flags. Other Smug Wojaks The Smug Wojak presented above is by no means the only one. There are other Wojaks with a smug expression. While they may have been around longer, they were not referred to as "Smug Wojak" before this one, or at least there are no records of such references. 1407119379594.png 1408132389051.jpg Sub-Memes There are some sub-memes based on Smug Wojak. Smug Wojak and the Blackboard This meme consists of an image of Smug Wojak holding a chalk and a blackboard with some text. smugwojakblackboard.png|You say this meme is FORCED? (first occurrence of this meme) smugwojakblackboard2.png|Feelosophy smugwojakblackboard3.png|More feelosophy smugwojakblackboard4.png|Smug Wojak's response to haters smugwojakblackboard5.png|More memechanics Smug Wojak and the Computer Monitor In this meme, Smug Wojak poses in front of a table which has a computer monitor that directly faces the viewer. smugwojaks4s.png|Browsing /s4s/ smugwojakr9k.png|Browsing /r9k/ Smug Wojak: Doom Paul Edition This meme (generally) has Smug Wojak on the foreground, an apocalyptic scene on the background, and some text in front of Smug Wojak about feels and how the events in the background could have been avoided. This meme is Smug Wojak's "dark side", and it has mostly appeared on /r9k/. smugwojak_ronpaul.png|The best-known "Doom Wojak" picture on /s4s/. Cross-over with Other Memes Smug Wojak is mostly a crossover with Wojak and Smug Pepe. However, he has been connected to other memes as well. These include *[[Chester Mainard/Open your ass and your heart and mind will follow|'"Open your ass, and your heart and mind will follow,"']] as seen in the gallery of Smug Wojak and the Blackboard. *'Doom Paul', as mentioned in the previous section. *'Deal with it' *[[Doge|'Doge']] *'*tips fedora*' *[[Dubs|'Check']]' 'em' *[[wikipedia:Diet_Coke_and_Mentos_eruption|'Diet Coke and Mentos eruption']] *'Spaghetti' *[[Lel|'Lel']], [[Top Gun|'Top Gun']] and [[Kek|'Topkek']] *[http://s4s.wikia.com/wiki//s4s/-tan /s4s/-tan] *'X Y is X', "Smug Wojak is smug." This has been posted on both /s4s/ and /r9k/. *[[Cat|'That fucking cat']] *[[Top Gun|'Top Gun']] *'Groucho glasses' *'Baneposting' *'Real Human Bean' *'"(If you see this image while scrolling on the first page,) you have been visited by X Y of Z. good will come to you, (but only) if you post 'Thanks, (X) Y' in this thread."' *[[Birds|'Birds']] *'Chicken tenders, "tendies"' *'Good Boy Points' *[[Bury pink girl|'Bury Pink Girl']] *[[Shrek|'Shrek']] smugwojak_dealwithit.gif|Deal with it. smugwojakdoge.png|Smug Wojak, as seen with Doge smugwojaktipsfedora.png|m'lady *tips fedora* smugwojakdubs.png|Good dubs! 1407361450822.png|Smug Wojak with Dubs Guy smugwojakpower.png|I have the keys to power! smugwojakspaghetti.png|My face when I beat spaghetti. smugwojakmemes.png|Smug Wojak holding images of Lel, Top Gun Hat, and Topkek 1407874644264.png|Smug Wojak / /s4s/-tan crossover I 1407872103134.png|Smug Wojak / /s4s/-tan crossover II smugwojak_ifiseethatdamnguyonemoretime.png|If I see that fucking Smug Wojak one more time... Reception On /s4s/ The meme has got a few positive and a couple of negative comments on /s4s/, but it has been ignored by the majority of the board. On /r9k/ Smug Wojak got a mixed reception on /r9k/. A few anonymous users have given good comments, and about equally few have given negative feedback. One tripcode user said they loved the meme and subsequently got a dedicated drawing as a response. Another tripcode user hailed it and Smug Pepe as a way to cure depression. One anonymous user said Smug Wojak looks fat. On /int/ One user said they liked the meme. Another said Smug Wojak looked "coy". Category:Board Culture Category:/s4s/ may-mays Category:/r9k/ may-mays Category:Major Memes